Staffel 8
Die achte Staffel von How I Met Your Mother startete am 24. September auf CBS. Handlung Die achte Staffel fängt mit 3 Paaren an, von denen wir aber wissen, dass sie keine Zukunft haben werden. Nick und Robin, Barney und Quinn, sowie Ted und Victoria. Laut Craig Thomas soll es in den ersten 6 Folgen der achten Staffel so eine Art Beziehungsblutbad geben, ab der siebten Folge jedoch, sollen alle Beziehungsfragen geklärt sein, also Anfang November 2012. Die erste Folge heißt Farhampton und spielt am gleichen Tag wie die finale Szene der siebten Staffel. Ted findet heraus, dass Victoria keinen Brief für ihren Verlobten hinterlassen hat. Deshalb kehrt er um und fährt sie schließlich zur Kirche. Zudem gibt es in der ersten Folge wieder einen weiteren Ausblick auf die Hochzeit von Barney und Robin. Dabei wird man noch mehr zeigen als zuvor, denn sie springen zum Ende der Hochzeit und zeigen etwas ganz Verrücktes. thumb|left|250pxDie zweite Folge, welche The Pre-Nup heißt, macht einen Zeitsprung und zeigt die Ereignisse vier Monate später, also im September. Als Barney einen ausführlichen Ehevertrag aufstellt, nehmen sich die anderen daran ein Beispiel und stellen ihren Partnern ihre eigenen Beziehungsregeln vor. Unterdessen ist Quinn empört und stellt ihren eigenen Ehevertrag auf, der für Spannungen zwischen den Geschlechtern sorgt. Marshall und Lily werden ihr neues Leben als Eltern beginnen und stellen fest wie schwer es ist, ein Kind zu haben und gleichzeitig noch gute Freunde zu sein. Beide müssen sich mit neuen Fragen stellen: "Wie machen wir das?" Wer hilft uns?". Die Antworten auf diese Fragen werden sehr bedeutsam für die Beiden Als Lily und Marshall Probleme haben ein Kindermädchen zu finden, bekommen sie heraus, dass es an Barneys ausgetüfteltem Plan zum Treffen von Frauen liegt. Unterdessen konkurrieren Robin und Ted wer von beiden die ernsthaftere Beziehung führt. So ist der Inhalt von der dritten Folge, die Nannies heißen wird. Marshall und Lily können sich nicht entscheiden, wer Marvins Pateneltern werden sollen. Also testen sie, wer von der Gang am besten geeignet ist. Darum geht es in der vierten Folge, die Who Wants to Be a Godparent heißen wird. Die Jahreszeit der Trennungen setzt sich fort und Ted und Victoria müssen ihren nächsten Schritt in ihrer langen und komplizierten Beziehung bestimmen. Robin macht sich unterdessen Sorgen um Barney, als dieser einen Hund zu seinem Wingman macht. Darum geht es in der fünften Folge, welche The Autumn of Break-Ups heißen wird. In dieser Folge wird sich auch ein Paar trennen, sowie in der nächste Folge Splitsville. Marshall schlägt seinen ehemaligen Kommilitonen Brad für einen Job bei seiner Firma vor. Doch das Interview geht schief, sodass Marshall Schadensbegrenzung bei seinen Chef betreiben muss. Robin hilft derweil Barneys Rückkehr in die Welt der Stripclubs zu verhandeln. Darum geht es in der siebten Folge The Stamp Tramp. Die Hochzeit von Barney und Robin wird vermutlich in der letzten Folge der Staffel stattfinden. Ebenso wie in Staffel 7 wird das Ende von Staffel 8, wahrscheinlich in einer Doppelfolge von etwa 40 Minuten gipfeln. Die Zeit bis zur Hochzeit wird voller Drehungen und Wendungen sein. Trivia * Ted trifft die Mutter nach der Hochzeit von Barney und Robin am Bahnhof von Farhampton. * Robins heimlicher Schwarm, Nick, ist ihre letzte Beziehung vor der Hochzeit mit Barney. * Die zweite Episode ist die letzte Episode mit Becki Newton als Quinn. * Victoria wird ebenfalls für mehrere Episoden in die 8. Staffel zurückkehren. * Brad wird wieder zu sehen sein. * Man wird den Ex-Verlobten von Victoria sehen. * Arthur Hobbs kehrt auch in Staffel 8 zurück. * Scooter wird vorkommen. * Abby Elliott, die Tochter von Chris Elliott, Darsteller von Lilys Vater Mickey Aldrin, wird als neuer Charakter Janeane zu sehen sein. * Peter Gallagher wird in voraussichtlich zwei Folgen als Professor an Teds College zu sehen sein, der auf einem Road-Trip der Gang zurück zur Schule dabei sein wird. * Seth Green, Co-Star von Alyson Hannigan aus Buffy, wird in kommenden Folgen den Charakter Daryl spielen, der Lily & Marshall vom College kennt. Die beiden können sich kaum erinnern, er scheint jedoch gerade zu besessen von ihnen zu sein. * Eine andere Gastdarstellerin wird Chelan Simmons sein. Die Schauspielerin ist aus Hannibal bekannt und wird für zwei Folgen als Robins Kollegin Brandi zu sehen sein. * Der Plan der Autoren ist vor Ende der Serie eine Episode auf die Beine zu stellen, in der gezeigt werden soll was mit einigen interessanten Charakteren, die wir im Laufe der Zeit kennengelernt haben, passiert ist. Derzeit laufen Verhandlungen mit den entsprechenden Schauspielern. * Den Zuschauern erwartet die Rückkehr von Robin Sparkles. Man wird einen Eindruck bekommen, wie Robins Leben auf Tour ausgesehen hat, als sie noch als Teenager unterwegs war. * Ray Wise wird als Robins Vater zurückkehren ! Episodenliste |Bild=Himym-s8-premiere-1.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=24. Sept. 2012 |zsfg= *Ted besteht darauf, dass Victoria ihrem Ex-Verlobten Klaus eine Nachricht hinterlässt. *Lily und Marshall müssen sich an ihr Leben als Eltern gewöhnen. *Barney und Quinn erzählen allen, dass sie verlobt sind. }} |Bild=The pre-nup.png |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=1. Okt. 2012 |zsfg= *Barney entwirft einen Ehevertrag nach seinen Wünschen. *Quinn passt das gar nicht und sie schreibt einen eigenen. *Es gibt dadurch Spannungen zwischen den Geschlechtern. }} |Bild=Nannies.png |Drehbuch=Chuck Tatham |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=8. Okt. 2012 |zsfg= *Marshall und Lily haben Schwierigkeiten eine Nanny zu finden. *Sie finden heraus, dass das an einem Schema von Barney liegt, um Frauen kennen zu lernen. *Ted und Robin streiten, wessen Beziehung die ernstere ist. }} |Bild=Episode 4.jpg |Drehbuch=Matt Kuhn |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=15. Okt. 2012 |zsfg= *Marshall und Lily können keinen Vormund für Marvin finden. *Sie testen also innerhalb der Gruppe, wer am besten geeignet ist. }} |Bild=TAoB3.jpg |Drehbuch=Kourtney Kang |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=5. Nov. 2012 |zsfg= *Ted und Victoria müssen sich für den nächsten Schritt in ihrer langen und komplizierten Beziehung entscheiden. *Robin macht sich Sorgen über Barney, da dieser einen Hund als seinen Wingman hat. }} |Bild=Split.png |Drehbuch=Stephen Lloyd |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=12. Nov. 2012 |zsfg= *Robin ist unentschlossen, ob sie mit Nick Schluss machen soll, Barney hingegen nimmt alles in die eigene Hand. *Lily und Marshall sind verzweifelt, weil sie wiedermal ein bisschen Zeit für sich selbst wollen. }} |Bild=TST1.png |Drehbuch=Tami Sagher |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=19. Nov. 2012 |zsfg= *Marshall empfiehlt Brad in seiner Firma für einen Job, aber das Bewerbungsgespräch geht schief. *Marshall muss seinem Boss als alles erklären, um den Schaden einzudämmen. *Robin hilft Barney, zurück in den Stripclub-Kreis zu kommen. }} |Bild=THW4.jpg |Drehbuch=Eric Falconer |Drehbuch2=Eric Romanski |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=26. Nov. 2012 |zsfg= *Marshall muss vor Gericht gegen seinen alten Collegefreund Brad antreten. *Das bringt die Gruppe schnell dazu zu reden, was in einer Diskussion darüber endet wer als Jugendlicher am kriminellsten war. }} |Bild=Robin-Hot.png |Drehbuch=Barbara Adler |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=3. Dez. 2012 |zsfg= *Robin will Barney zurück bekommen, egal wie. *Ted springt als Marvins Nanny ein und Marshall und Lily realisieren, dass er ihr Baby als seinen "Babyersatz" benutzt: Für das GNB Hauptgebäude. }} |Bild=The Over-Correction 4.jpg |Drehbuch=Craig Gerard |Drehbuch2=Matthew Zinman |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=10. Dez. 2012 |zsfg= *Barney beginnt sich mit Patrice zu treffen und Robin fragt sich, was seine Motive sein könnten. *Marshalls Mutter beginnt sich wieder mit Männern zu treffen und er befürchtet sie könnte an den falschen geraten. }} |Bild=The Final Page6.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=17. Dez. 2012 |zsfg= *Robin will dafür sorgen, dass Patrice bei World Wide News gefeuert wird, während Marshall Barney "verflucht". *Ted lädt seinen Architektur Professor ein, das GNB Gebäude zu besichtigen. *Marshall und Lily begegnen einem alten College Freund. }} |Bild=The Final Page13.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=17. Dez. 2012 |zsfg= *Weihnachten kommt näher und Ted überlegt, ob er Robin über Barneys Absichten mit Patrice Bescheid sagen soll. *Marshall und Lily bekommen ein frühes Geschenk: Eine Nacht ohne Marvin. Doch die Trennungsangst droht den Abend zu ruinieren. }} |Bild=Noch_kein_Bild.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=14. Jan. 2013 |zsfg= *Barney und Robin wollen ihren Freunden von ihrer Verlobung erzählen, doch zunächst muss Robins Vater davon erfahren. *Ted beginnt, die Hochzeit von Barney und Robin zu planen. *Barney muss bei Robins Vater um die Hand von Robin anhalten. }} Kategorie:Staffeln